Collections
by lovinito
Summary: Matthew is young -six years old- when he's sent to live at the hospital. He doesn't lie it one bit. Its cold and colorless and there's no one to play with. That is, until the other boy comes. Matthew and Alfred become fast friends, but one fact still remains: Both boys are very, very sick. (This is a collection of AmeCan stories. Warnings are at the top of each chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Warnings: It's just really sad, so... read at your own risk._**

* * *

Matthew hates the hospital. Its cold and colorless and it smell weird. unluckily for him, he spends far to much of his time there. At least one day every other week. Sometimes he stays overnight, sometimes he gets a checkup and goes home. He's one of the youngest and there's never anyone to play with. Mommy can never stay with him at night, so he's always all alone. That is, until the other boy comes.

* * *

Alfred is almost always happy, running around and smiling. All the nurses love him. He stays in the room next to Matthew. He lives there, the nurses tell him. Alfred is not allowed to go home. His dad visits sometimes, but mostly he just cries. It's one of the days when his Daddy's visiting that Alfred first talks to Matthew. Matthew is there for an overnight again. He's walking down the hall (to the playroom, he likes to play with the blocks) when Alfred barrels into him. "I lost a tooth!" He exclaims pulling up his lip to show the younger is just a little bit intimidated. He's never even talked to Alfred before, only waved at him once or twice. So he doesn't say a word.

"Hey," Alfred says, leaning close. "Can you talk?"

Mattie is still to nervous to say anything. He's shy, always has been.

"Ah whatever. My name is Alfred and I'm six and a half. I don't care if you cant talk because I reaaaally like talking so I can talk for you and we should be best friends." He talks so fast Matthews not sure if he's even speaking English. But he musters up his courage and says "I'm Matthew." He cant have people thinking hes mute right?

* * *

The boys friendship grows from there. Matthew starts to like the hospital a little more. Its not so dull and colorless. But one day, something happens. Matthew has to come to live at the hospital for good. He's sad and he's mad and hes scared, because he's never had to stay away from home for that long before. He cries and he cries, and he cant find Alfred anywhere. When he asks the nurses tell him that Alfred will be back soon, he's having a checkup.

It takes a hour, but as soon as he's back, Alfred rushes to Matties aid. He hugs him and doesn't let go till the tears have stopped and his friend is breathing evenly again. "Alfred," Matthew finally asks, "Why do you live here?"

The older boy similes down at him. "I've got cancer or something and daddy isn't home enough to take care of me." He seems just a little sad, his smile lacking its usual brightness. "Why were you crying?"

Matthew nuzzles his little head into Al's chest and whispers "I'm gonna live with you now." Alfred tightens his arms around the younger boy. He may be just a child, but he knows better than anyone how hard it is to live away from your family. Finally hes able to ask "Why?"

Matthew isn't able to answer, but when Alfred asks a nurse, she sits him down and tells him, quite sternly, about Matthews disability. "His immune system sweetheart, the thing that helps him stay healthy, it doesn't work very well. It's hard for him to be outside because he gets sick to easily." She comforts him a little too, because even Alfred can tell what Mattie's got isn't good.

* * *

The days pass, and Mattie starts getting sicker. It starts with a cold, a trivial little virus. But with his condition, it just drags him down. He sleeps to much, stays in bed to much, and Alfred starts to worry. He spends far to much time sitting in his friends room, watching the boy sleep.

* * *

The cold leads to the flu. Matthew can barely eat. He's hooked up to IV's instead. He can't play anymore, and Alfred cries.

* * *

Matthew dies on July 5th, one day after Alfred's birthday.

* * *

Alfred dies a year later. After his playmate left he didn't do much but sit in his room and cry. He didn't play and he didn't laugh. His condition got worse and worse. If it was possible for a child to die of a broken heart, Alfred did.

* * *

**_A/N: What did ya think? Like it? Hate it? Did it make you cry? Have an AU to request for the boys? Let me know! Seriously, lay it on me. I want honest opinions here. I hope you enjoyed it!_**


	2. Read The Signs!

_**Warnings: There are none this time! This is a 100% happy story!**_

* * *

Being mute is a heavy burden, but Matthew carried it well. He was born mute, grew up mute, reached adulthood mute. He handled the teasing and the communication barrier. He even got a decent job, teaching preschoolers how to sign. But this was difficult. There were things he wanted to say now, he _wanted_ to have a voice. Because nobody notices a man without a voice. Handsome, tall, blue-eyed men _certainly_ didn't notice a man without a voice. Especially when said man didn't understand a single bit of sign language.

Matthew rolled his eyes and tried again. he pressed one hand to his lips and brought it forward in the other blondes direction.

_ Thank you._

The man just stood there, looking slightly amused and very much confused. He obviously wasn't understanding a thing. Well damn. If he couldn't thank the man for the drink then how was he supposed to ask for his name? This was definitely not his night.

unless…

Matthew leaned out of his stool (Man did he hope that made his ass look good -he needed all the help he could get), and rummaged about in his messenger bag. Sighing in relief, he took out a few sticky notes and a pencil.

_ I'm trying to say thank you_

He wrote, and handed the note to the blonde sitting next to him. Matthew gave a small smile and a half apologetic shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh!" The blond exclaimed -quite a bit to loudly for how close he was to Matthew. "Heh, sorry never did pay much attention when they taught that hand-wavy stuff in school." He smiled brilliantly, and Matthew thought he'd be blinded.

_ I'm Matthew. You?_

"I'm Alfred! Alfred F. Jones. I work here, actually. I'm off now, obviously, but my brother runs the place and I figure 'aw whatever its an easy job so why not?"

Well. That was a lot more information than he asked for.

_ Your brother runs the place? You must be glad you didn't have to go job hunting. I can tell you personally it's a royal pain in the ass._

"Yeah I believe ya! Good pay to. And free beer. Also, ya, I'm gay, I can see you wondering how to ask."

Matthew blushed and looked away. had he really been that obvious?

Alfred flashed another of his thousand watt smiles. "Don't worry man, I was hopin' you were too."

And so the conversation continued. They parted ways with each others phone number in their pockets. Alfred's parting words were still circled in Mattie's head.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to learn sign language huh?"

* * *

_**A/N: Here ya go! I wrote happy things! Personally I'm not to pleased by it but eh, whatever, figured someone else might enjoy it! I kinda like this AU though, I might do more... Anyway, please review! **_


	3. Cliché Alert!

_**No warnings here! Its pretty cliché though, so look out :P **_

* * *

Alfred and Matthew had been friends for as long as either of them could remember. They'd been in the same class from kindergarten all the way through high school.

But now everything was changing. It started with one simple collage application.

"You're applying to University of Paris?" Alfred asks, eyebrows raised.

"I miss my parents." Matthew shrugs. He never was one for talking, and didn't see the need to explain himself any more than that.

"Dude, do you know how _far_ that is? That's like, halfway around the world!" The American's eyes widen slightly in a rush unjustified panic. "What am I gonna do man? You know how stupid I am! I probably wouldn't be able to find my socks in the morning if you weren't my roommate!"

Matthew sighs, placing his pen carefully along the edge of his half finished application form. He turns to face the panicking blond.

"Alfred, there is always the chance I won't be accepted. Its very far away, I know, but honestly, you shouldn't depend so heavily on me. One of us is bound to leave sometime."

The words hurt more than they should.

* * *

That night, Alfred lies awake, thinking about the days events. Everything Matthew had said about not being accepted into the school... He knew it was a lie. Matthew was smart enough to attend whatever school he wanted.

_ So why choose one so far away?_

They were best friends! You cant just ditch a bestie and move halfway around the globe. You stick with your friends till the very end, because everyone needs someone they can trust. Who was Matthew supposed to trust if not him, huh? Who was gonna spend all night playing video games with him and watching the scariest movies they could find in the store?

But for Alfred, it was more than just that. He was close to Matthew, sure, but he couldn't help but want to be closer. He wanted to be able to fold the smaller man into his arms and hold him there forever. He dreamed of brushing Matthew's honey blond hair back behind his ears and kissing his rose-petal lips. He knew he should just say it _-I love you-_ but he was afraid. Afraid of rejection, and more than anything, afraid of Matthew leaving him. If just being friends was what it took to keep the man by his side, then so be it.

Alfred turns over to face Matthew's bed on the opposite side of the small room. He sleeps there peacefully, illuminated by a ray of moonlight coming in through the window. He mumbles something unintelligible and rolls over. Alfred smiles. Its a bittersweet type of smile, and its the only one he seems to wear these days. The man appears so childish in sleep, so carefree and heartrendingly beautiful. Quietly, Alfred slips from underneath his covers. His feet make hardly any noise as he pads across the room to sit next to Matthew's bed. He strokes his friend's silky hair. The Canadian man's breath remains deep and even, so Alfred continues. He brushes the hair from Matthew's forehead and places a light kiss on his cheek. To busy pressing quick and gentle kisses on the other mans face, he fails to notice that Matthew is slowly waking up. Done with his kissing, Alfred whispers quietly

"I really do love you, ya know? I don't want you to ever leave me."

leaning down one last time, he brushes his lips against the blond haired man's. He's resolved himself to this, his first and last kiss for the person he's been in love with since the 9th grade.

But when be finally moves away, arms wrap around him and hold him in place. Suddenly he's being kissed, and he thinks he's dreaming- because when he finally pulls away and looks down, Matthew's gentle purple eyes are open, and those rose-petal lips are smiling up at him.

* * *

_**A/N: So, um, I didn't expect people to actually read this? Guys were did you even come from? You make me super happy and flustered and I don't even know what to say, goodness gracious! Well, just for you, I'm gonna try to make these updates longer, but I kinda feel like I might ruin 'em if I drag it out... idk, lemme know what ya think. Sorry this was so short!**_


End file.
